fn_games_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
D
"Nothing is over; at the bottom of a tower, the dispossessed are scattered to the wind; the cost of stolen secrets is the cost of doing business..." Table Members * ForteNoir as the MC * SquashDemon as Jacopo Giuseppe Dux * Kixandra as Akamai Reyes * Dimin as Oliver Moorland * Elgar as Antonio Cervantes Session Summary Two weeks after freeing the smart AI DJEETA, the team is hastily summoned by OMER for another job in the Pacific Northwest; raid the LogiCal business campus north of downtown Seattle, get past KoBar's security presence on the grounds, and acquire the data payload that she and the Chrome Road had wanted all along. OMER hands them the VM bypass she used to easily get through security, but the team needs LogiCal staff identities to impersonate in order to blend in. Oliver goes clubbing to track down J.J. Watts, a LogiCal janitor who looks suspiciously like Knight. Knight hacks into the admin tools of a popular mobile game to create a suitable distraction for a LogiCal regional security director. Together, the pair of them resolve to be the inside agents while Antonio and Dux stand by outside for evacuation purposes. In spite of a critical run-in with building security, Oliver and Knight infiltrate LogiCal's underground Null Sector, a three-level facility used for collaborative research, prototype fabrication, and data collection. At the center of the facility is a second KoBar quantum communications array, larger than the one recovered in Spain by the Chrome Road. When attempting to find a map of the space, they are intercepted by Adler, the pilot of the dark AF that confronted them on the San Jose boardwalk. Adler nonchalantly leads them to the second sublevel, where he explains that he is there to 'punish' LogiCal's failures. Knight reaches out to the Chrome Road by hacking the quantum array, and alerts them of its existence. An explosion underneath them rocks the entire facility as Adler guides Oliver and Knight to the third sublevel. In the cavernous bowels of the last floor, the remains of a KoBar security force litter the concrete as Swallow's AF greets them, then retreats through the destroyed bulkheads that lead back out to the surface. Knight locates the room containing the data payload, and Oliver inspects the holding facilities. Hiding under a cot in a cell is D'artagnan Gigs, clad in KoBar black-and-orange. Oliver knocks Gigs unconscious in his attempt to flee, and Adler has a private conversation with DJEETA while Knight fumbles around for hardware in a storage shed. Outside of the LogiCal campus, the launching of several KoBar-use Kodiaks from a port in the SoDo District prompts Dux to sortie in his personal quadrupedal AF, the Chiron. Intercepted by a pair of unseen Kodiaks, the odds turn and Antonio moves to assist in La Mancha. After a brief skirmish, the KoBar machines are defeated, but not before Dux makes a scene out of ejecting from Chiron. After acquiring the payload and returning DJEETA to Knight's cyberdeck, KoBar and Chrome Road forces erupt through the bulkhead and engage one another. Oliver is critically injured while creating an escape route, and Adler boards his hidden AF to attack the Chrome Road's Kodiaks. Though Gigs is accidentally killed in the ensuing action, Oliver and Knight escape as Adler annihilates his opponents and leaves the two freelancers to their fates in the Seattle Underground. The two emerge onto the surface, meet up with Antonio and Dux, and personally hand the payload to OMER. The team is paid immediately for their efforts. Some time later, at the foot of Mt. Rainier, Adler discusses his next move with his superior... Category:D&A Sessions